


Sugar

by madeinessos



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: Maria takes her coffee how she always does, and how Carol used to.This Kree she found face-planted in the garden takes it cold, black, no sugar.
Relationships: Maria Rambeau/Minn-Erva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Maria opens her attic guestroom and is met with miles of blue. Drawn curtains, biceps, fingertips idly drumming on abs and on a dusty 1983 calendar –

“Did you snoop in my room?” Maria holds out the second mug.

Minn-Erva saunters over. Slippers, SUGAR in red lettering, flap-flap-flapping.

“Found these in here.” A glint in her eyes, knowing, goading. “Scent’s kinda familiar.”

Maria sips too fast. It burns.

“Too hot?”

Maria swallows stubbornly. “Too sweet.”

Sweat has dewed on Minn-Erva’s abs, between her breasts. Gaze unwavering, she carefully presses her dewy ice-cold mug against Maria’s. “Should lay off the sweetener, then.”


End file.
